User blog:Saslen/Contracts of Fleeting Solstice
Forged by Sister Solaris during the Solstice Court’s ascension into the Great Courts proper, this set of Contracts focuses on the native emotion to the Solstice: Desperation. Abilities * Adrenaline Rush: In times of desperation, people can fight through intense levels of pain without even noticing it, by way of adrenaline. This clause permits the caster to deliberately bring on that state. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 1 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 2 Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Stamina + Survival Action: Reflexive Catch: Taken at least 4 lethal damage during this combat Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster faces double the penalties associated with damage until combat's end. Failure: Damage affects the character as normal Success: The changeling may ignore the negative effects of damage for successes turns. Exceptional Success: The caster may ignore negative effects of damage until combat’s end. * ' Cornered Rat': Often, an animal is at its most dangerous when it feels itself incapable of escape. So, too, it is with changelings. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 2 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 3 Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Brawl or ''Weaponry ''or ''Firearms '''Action': Reflexive Catch: Currently incapable of fleeing from battle Roll Results Dramatic Failure: For the rest of combat, the caster faces a -1 penalty to all attack rolls. Failure: Attack pool remains unaltered. Success: The changeling gains two bonus dice to her attack pool on her next attack. Exceptional Success: On the next successful hit, the target of attack takes the Knocked Down tilt. * ' Back to the Wall': In their desperation, those with no means of escape are not only able to fight harder, they can also ignore the pain of their injuries in order to survive. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 2 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 4 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Resolve Action: Instant Catch: No allies remain alive or conscious Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster's will is broken. She takes the Beaten Down tilt. Failure: The changeling's health remains unaltered. Success: The character gains an additional health box for the duration of a fight; if it is filled with damage at the battle’s end, she immediately falls unconscious. Exceptional Success: The changeling also gains two temporary points of General Armor. * Frenzied Will: The desire to protect oneself, one's status, or one's family and friends can bring on its own desperation, bolstering the will. Usable once per scene. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 3 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 4 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Composure Action: Reflexive Catch: Giving in would place members of one’s motley in imminent danger Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The character, deeply affected by her difficulty in resisting manipulation, takes the Guilty condition. Failure: The caster faces relevant rolls as usual. Success: The changeling's Resolve increases by successes 'in pools to resist blackmail or supernatural manipulation, up to a maximum of +5. ''Exceptional Success: In addition to the usual bonus, the changeling takes the Steadfast condition. * '''What I Had to Do: Desperation can drive a person to do unthinkable things. This clause weaponizes that ability to rationalize one's actions to avoid losing Clarity. Usable once per session. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 4 Cost: 4 Glamour + 2 Willpower Dice Pool: Clarity + Composure Action: Instant Catch: Breaking point is passed for the sake of one’s survival. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: For one scene, breaking points one level above the caster's current Clarity level also incur a Clarity loss roll. Failure: Roll for Clarity breaking points as normal. Success: Ignore Clarity breaking points at the character’s current Clarity for one scene. Exceptional Success: Ignored breaking points can be one level below the caster's current Clarity. Category:Blog posts